1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shackle pin split nut assembly for securing a shackle bolt to a shackle. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for securing a shackle bolt to a shackle utilizing a hinged split nut providing both easy installation and easy removal of the shackle bolt without any tools.
2. Related Art
A shackle is a well-known device used to join slings, cables or ropes together or used to connect a cable or rope to a load. Among the many applications for shackles are tie down, towing, suspension or lifting applications.
In the past, securing mechanisms included a screw-in type wherein the shackle bolt included a threaded end received in the threaded opening of a shackle, or a bolt type anchor along with a threaded nut and a cotter pin.
Also in the past, various types of securing mechanisms for shackles have been proposed. Applicant's securing mechanism (U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,363) includes a hinged split clamp with a retainer pin. Other prior art examples include Epstein (U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,927), Bruce (U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,252) and Peterson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,260).
Notwithstanding the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a securing mechanism for a shackle bolt for a shackle which is both installable and removable without use of any tools.
It would also be desirable to provide a securing mechanism for a shackle bolt for a shackle which eliminates any need for a separate threaded nut and cotter pin.
It would also be desirable to provide a securing mechanism for a shackle bolt for a shackle which remains in the closed and locked position unless manually moved to an open position.